criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Candle in the Wind
Candle in the Wind is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-fourth of the game. It is the fourth that takes place at Historical Cresthill in New Cresthill. Plot Three months after avoiding the mayor's murder, the player finds himself playing chess with Mona trying to stay awake until Rogelio asked them if Israel had come to pick him up. Upon receiving a no, he took out his laptop to locate his phone and found that it was in the candle factory, which made no sense considering it was already past midnight. At his request, the duo went to the factory to see if Israel was trapped or if the phone had been stolen; however, they found him dead inside a tank of boiling wax. Priscilla revealed that Israel was pushed into the tank when the wax was boiling; considering his burns, he tried to escape but the temperature of the tank prevented him from achieving it and, eventually, he ended up drowning with boiling wax, reminding her of his sister's death in some way. They questioned stagehand Samuel Tran, philanthropist and Smileex founder Gladys Doblas and, tattoo artist Norbert Korrik. Soon after, the team received a call from Gianluca, asking for help since someone was going to kill him. Reaching Gianluca's apartment, the team found Norbert holding a knife against his throat. Enraged, Norbert complained about Gianluca being against his relationship with Xavier while forcing Rogelio to have a relationship with Israel only for his heartless objectives. Since he couldn't convince Israel to break up with Rogelio, he was ready to free two relationships with only one murder. Then, the duo suspected competitive eater Brandon Argent and costume designer Cynthia Gold. They also discovered that Samuel was worried about Rogelio's relationship because, after spying on one of his dates with Israel, he noticed that Israel was clingy towards him, but the feelings weren't mutual at all. Since Rogelio continued his relationship with Israel, Samuel thought that his friend needed help to break up with Mayor Brooks' son. Later, Armin Doblas brought two bags of gold coins for the team if they left his mother alone. Seeing the bags, Selena arrested Armin for bribery of authority; however, Evan later realized that they were actually chocolate coins. Anyway, Selena decided to keep Armin in custody until the end of the day. On top of that, Gladys was trying to convince Israel to donate some money to Smileex, but he wasn't willing to donate anything unless she gave Rogelio an administrative position. In addition, Brandon was offended by some comments from Israel that hinted that he was vomiting everything he ate after his competitions, so he didn't get fat and, Cynthia didn't respect the victim because he reminded her of his sister and the time she worked for her. Finally, the team arrested Cynthia for the crime. Cynthia denied everything until all the evidence was shown. Then, she mentioned that she killed Israel just because she didn't like him. However, all of a sudden, Xavier appeared and pointed his gun at her. Cynthia begged for her life but Xavier revealed what he discovered about her, that she was Frederic Spades' daughter. Cynthia pulled a gun from her jacket and threatened the team. She revealed that his father contacted her and asked her to kill Israel to damage the Mayor's mental health, while he was being helped by one of his contacts to escape from New Cresthill, taking advantage of the situation between Major Calvert, Detheroc Morgan and the mayor. Not only she would destroy the Brooks but, she would hurt Rogelio as a bonus. After being provoked to shoot at her, Xavier refused to but then, Rogelio knocked her down with the wine bottle. Judge Fraire sentenced her to life imprisonment. Post-trial, Selena gathered the entire team to elaborate a plan to arrest Frederic before he can escape from New Cresthill; however, Gianluca refused to help because he was still clinging to his idea of taking away immunity from Detheroc and, in addition, considered that other cities could deal with Frederic since New Cresthill treated criminals as worthy citizens. After he left the station, Selena assigned all officers to guard a criminal who had been related to Frederic, with the player and Mona assigned to Golliat Sept after they found their instructions hidden in the vintage shop. When they both informed him that Frederic was still in New Cresthill, he mentioned that he was a dead man and asked that the police no longer look for him in matters related to him. Meanwhile, Deputy Mayor Nelson wanted to help the mayor deal with the death of Israel in a healthy way considering that not even a year had passed since Amaris died, so he thought about asking Rogelio for help. Like one of the dreams he could not fulfill, Israel wanted her father to promote a rehabilitation program for criminals through the arts, supported by Smileex. Benjamin and Gladys decided to give the project a chance so they got down to work to present an initial outline to the mayor of the "Brooksway 101" initiative, giving also Rogelio an opportunity to apologize to Israel for not being honest at all while still alive, buying some flowers and placing them on the stage of Butler Theatre. After questioning other criminals linked to Frederic and receiving the same response as Golliat, the team was ready to start a manhunt, however, Ian Butler came to invite them to a costume party to take away all the stress and catch Frederic because Ian managed to contact him. Summary Victim *'Israel Brooks' (drowned and burned in a boiling wax tank) Murder Weapon *'Boiling Wax Tank' Killer *'Cynthia Gold' Suspects :: Samuel Tran :: Stagehand Profile: Profile: *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect uses paint sprayers *The suspect sings opera Appearance: *The suspect has a chocolate stain :: Gladys Doblas :: Philanthropist Profile: *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect uses paint sprayers *The suspect sings opera :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist Profile: *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect uses paint sprayers :: Brandon Argent :: Competitive Eater Profile: *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect uses paint sprayers *The suspect sings opera :: Cynthia Gold :: Costume Designer Profile: *The suspect takes antidepressants *The suspect uses paint sprayers *The suspect sings opera Appearance: *The suspect has a chocolate stain Quasi-Suspects :: Golliat Sept :: Stardusk Banc Inc.'s Former President :: Benjamin Nelson :: Deputy Mayor :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert Killer's Profile *The killer takes antidepressants *The killer uses paint sprayers *The killer sings opera *The killer has black hair *The killer has a chocolate stain Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Candle Factory. (Clues: Victim's Body, Essence Cabinet, Faded Notebook) *Examine Essence Cabinet. (Result: Stagehand Harness) *Examine Stagehand Harness. (Result: S TRAN; New Suspect: Samuel Tran) *Question Samuel Tran about what he was doing inside the candle factory. *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Theatre Blueprint; New Crime Scene: Butler Theatre) *Investigate Butler Theatre. (Clues: Costume Box, Metal Pieces, Victim's Beret) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Association Keychain) *Examine Association Keychain. (Result: Smileex Keychain; New Suspect: Gladys Doblas) *Ask Gladys Doblas about the victim's involvement with Smileex. *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Tattoo Gun; New Suspect: Norbert Korrik) *Talk to Norbert Korrik about the victim and any possible connection between them. *Examine Victim's Beret. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses paint sprayers) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes antidepressants) *Move on to Chapter 2! (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Norbert Korrik about trying to kill Gianluca. (Profile updated: Norbert takes antidepressants and uses paint sprayers) *Investigate Vintage Shop. (Clues: Sales Rack, Jewelry Box) *Examine Sales Rack. (Result: Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Headband; New Suspect: Brandon Argent) *Speak to Brandon Argent about giving one of his headbands to Israel. (Profile updated: Brandon uses paint sprayers) *Examine Jewelry Box. (Result: Micro SD Card) *Analyze Micro SD Card. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer sings opera) *Investigate Theatre Curtains. (Clues: Hair Strands, Sand Bag) *Examine Hair Strands. (Result: Fantasy Wig; New Suspect: Cynthia Gold) *Question Cynthia Gold about her particular reaction to Israel's death. (Profile updated: Cynthia uses paint sprayers and sings opera) *Examine Sand Bag. (Clues: Rogelio's Phone) *Analyze Rogelio's Phone. (10:00:00) *Ask Samuel Tran what he meant by saving Rogelio from Israel. (Profile updated: Samuel takes antidepressants, uses paint sprayers and sings opera) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Vinyl Record Player. (Clues: Faded Paper, Vinyl Storage Rack, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Smileex Donation Form) *Ask Gladys Doblas about Israel's strange conditions regarding his donation to Smileex. (Profile updated: Gladys takes antidepressants, uses paint sprayers and sings opera) *Examine Vinyl Storage Rack. (Result: Wine Bottle) *Analyze Wine Bottle. (08:00:00) *Question Brandon Argent about the strange mixture of wine and suvorexant he gave to Israel. (Profile updated: Brandon takes antidepressants and sings opera) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Cerberus Statue) *Confront Cynthia Gold about the statue she made in the form of the mayor and his children. (Profile updated: Cynthia takes antidepressants) *Investigate Packaging Line. (Clues: Shipping Box, Framed Picture) *Examine Shipping Box. (Result: Blister Pack) *Analyze Blister Pack. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Framed Picture. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a chocolate stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Like a Box of Chocolates (4/6)! (No stars) Like a Box of Chocolates (4/6) *Investigate Vintage Shop. (Clue: Music Box) *Examine Music Box. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: City Map; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Candle Factory. (Clue: Manila Folder) *Examine Manila Folder. (Result: Unknown Man) *Analyze Unknown Man. (05:00:00) *Ask Golliat Sept about the possible hiding place of Frederic Spades. *Ask Benjamin Nelson how can the team help him with the Mayor. *Investigate Vinyl Record Player. (Clue: Rose Ornament) *Examine Rose Ornament. (Result: Israel's Notebook) *Analyze Israel's Notebook. (08:00:00) *Inform and convince Gladys Doblas to help Benjamin with the "Brooksway 101" initiative. (Reward: LED Suit) *Accompany Rogelio to Butler Theater for him to say goodbye to Israel. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on the next case! (1 star) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Historical Cresthill